percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen One: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Cash Cab (Josh) I had packed burgers, extra equipments such as pillows and blankets, water supplies in case we have to travel through deserts, and such. Anyways, as we departed for Ohio, the place where witches come from. I thought about this journey, the journey that could take months to complete. It's going to be harsh, but I've dealt with something worse. Bladewood is now telling us about this chosen one, and apparently his name is "Slade". I chuckled to myself as that name reminds me of a cartoon that I used to watch, where Slade gets to be the bad guy. But this Slade that we're going to rescue is going to be a good guy. We walk on foot, walking down the mountain from the hilltop, waving goodbye to the school at the top of the hill. I put my hand on my side and kept walking. We walked into a nearby tree, and kept walking, and we entered some kind of forest. The forest was beautiful, with a lot of birds chirping in their nests, and rabbits eating grass. It's wonderful to see that so many animals competing resources with other animals. I really hoped that we don't encounter any monsters in this forest. "It's a nice forest here.." I muttered to myself, hoping that no one would hear me. Precious and Bladewood kept on walking, hoping that Bladewood would guide us to the correct location. I wiped my face, because just then, water splashed directly at my face from the leaf above, and the others saw me wet and they laughed. Bladewood tried hard to stop his laughing and continued on our journey to find 'The Chosen One'. I wonder, who is this Slade guy like? Is he masculine? Or is he a troubled kid that needs to be taught how to use his powers? I heard that when bullied gang up on him, the next day they would be gone, and no one knows why or how. Anyways, I saw a lone laistrygonian giant trying to find his way to the rest of his pack. Bladewood told us to kill that giant because the giant is in our way. I sneaked around the giant, illuminated my right hand in a ball of light and hide it from the giant's view by hiding my hand beside the tree in the giant's blind spot. Then, after the giant notices me, I showed my right hand and I willed my right hand to explode in a brilliant ball of light. Thankfully, Precious and Bladewood covered their eyes when I do that, but the giant didn't, so the giant got disoriented. Precious give the signal to kill the giant. I, Blade and Precious attacked at the same time with a dagger. We al thrust our dagger into the giant's chest, and the giant let out a scream before it disintegrates. "Good job, my friends!" Blade said. Me, Precious and Blade high fived each other and continued walking. After another few minutes of walk, we saw the city of New York, which means if we take a taxi, it won't be very far to go. So, we hurried to the road to catch a taxi, and luckily, a taxi just appeared behind us. "Taxi!!" We all called to the taxi. The taxi stopped beside us. "Hello!" The taxi driver. "Where am I taking you?" "We need to go to Salem, Ohio." I told the driver. "Ooh... that's going to be one hell of a trip. Now, the question is, do you have cash to pay for that?" "Umm..." I was flabbergasted. I have forgotten to bring mortal money!! "It doesn't matter, because right now, you're on the cash cab!" The driver said as he activated a switch and the whole ceiling of the taxi illuminated with light. Wait a minute, I know who is the host of the cash cab! It's Oli Pettigrew! He has moved to host a show in America! "Alright!!" All three of us yelled. "Now, the rules is simple." Oli told us. "You answer general questions, and if you get them right, you get money, but if you get the answer wrong 3 times, I throw you out of the cab, no matter where we are, and you lose all your money, got it?" "Got it!" We all said with excitement. "Now, you have been randomly selected for a quadruple ride, which means that every question that you got correct is quadrupled." "Alright!" "So, first question, What does RAM stands for?" He asked us, as he started the engine and we begin our way to Salem, Ohio. We were all dumbfounded. We don't know about computers, since we are demigods. Technologies such as computers attract monsters and is therefore dangerous to demigods. "10 seconds." Oli said. I remembered when I took a tour in the computer centre, and I remember seeing this chip kind of thing, and it appears to have a label: RAM: Random Access Memory. I snapped out of my thought and shouted. "Random Access Memory!" "Random Access Memory is the Correct Answer!!" Oli shouted as the ceiling of the taxi illuminated with a big green tick. We, of course, is excited to win some money. So, we continued to play the cash cab, until we stopped near the Empire State Building since the road is being blocked. So far, we have won $1800 from the cash cab, and we split the winnings into three $600s so that everyone gets equal share. Then, we got out of the cab, and continued to walk. As we walked, I saw why the road is being blocked. They were witnessing a Manhattanhenge. For those of you who don't know what a Manhattanhenge is, is an event where the sun rises at exactly between where the two buildings of the Manhattan is aligned. Bladewood told us that there's no time to see the beautiful manhattanhenge, and that we should push through the crowding area that were taking pictures of the manhattanhenge. Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Yetis and Ice Cream Category:The Chosen One Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Chapter Page